


The Death of Peter Quill

by jupiino



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Broken Bones, Crying, No Beta, Other, Panic Attack, Salem you wanted this, are proud of yourself?, peter suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiino/pseuds/jupiino
Summary: He was panicking even more. What if his team never found him? What if he never got to thank Yondu for being...there when he had no one else? What if he never seen Kranglin or Yondu or his team again? What if he died here alone?





	The Death of Peter Quill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmic_Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Avenger/gifts).



Peter felt his body plummet down the rocky edge, his body slamming against rocks on the way down. He should have never tried this mission alone. His leg smashed against a sharp rock, a sickening snap echoing through the ravine. A cry escaped him as a white-hot pain ripped through his body. He smacked against the floor and rolled to a stop. He layed there, staring at the crimson sky. His body ached from the fall and from the deep bleeding gash on his side. Some type of ooze had made its way into the wound as well as dirt and small pebbles. The wound burned and his leg throbbed in agony. He tasted the distinct thick, metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

Summoning all his will power he sat his head up to look at his leg. It strained his body to do so, sending more intense waves of fatigue and pain through his whole body. Peter looked at his leg, which was bent at such and awkward angle it was impossible to describe. He fell back down, unable to keep himself up anymore. He reached up to his ear pressing the button on his com gently. 

"Rocket? Gamora? Drax?" He said weakly, his voice gruff and horse. 

He felt a zap in in his ear and he quickly ripped it out. His comm suffered severe damage, as he did, during his fall. He knew he wouldn't be able to get up. He felt tears prick at his eyes. The tears began to roll down his face before he could stop them. They felt like acid against his raw and scraped skin, burning the cuts as they pushed the grime deeper into his wounds. 

He sobbed shamelessly into the empty ravine, the pain from doing so caused him to cry even more. The blood in his mouth mixing with saliva. His com was broken, he couldn't call his team. He wasn't at the his ship, he couldn't call Yondu. He was helpless...he was alone. He was alone again. His chest tightened as the full force of his situation hit him. 

He couldn't breath. He began to panic, his body shaking as his tears came faster. His brain picked up its pace and his eyes darted around. His hands bunched up into tight fists, his nails digging into his palms. He couldn't tell if that was sweat or blood on his hands, if he had to guess it was probably a mixture of both. He watched the fast playing memories of a far away past play in his head. His chest tightening more and more. He was choking now. The tight panic, the blood and the saliva were to much for his fragile Terran body. He began to choke and sputter. Rolling over he tried to spit out the disgusting mixture but he couldn't get enough air in his lungs to let him get it out of his throat. 

He was panicking even more. What if his team never found him? What if he never got to thank Yondu for being...there when he had no one else? What if he never seen Kranglin or Yondu or his team again? What if he died here alone? 

His body shook harder, bloody soaking through his clothes and spilling down his side, his leg becoming even more painful as it was shook around and rubbed against the rocky ground. He managed to roll over enough to let the mixture of blood and saliva out of his mouth.

"Get your shit together Quill!" He frantically thought to himself. "You'll never see Yondu, Kraglin or the team again if you don't!"

He inhaled and held his breath, exhaling after a while. He repeated this until he calmed himself, slowly relaxing his fists im the process. He looked at his palms. Thin, scarlet lines decorated the middle of his palm. Peter was lucky they weren't bleeding to bad.

Peter managed to curl up into a ball. He sat there thinking of possible things he could do. He felt an overwhelming drowsiness sweep over his body. He tried to keep his eyes open. There was yelling at the top of the ravine. He couldn't make out what. He tried to hone in on it but his senses were to mudded to hear anything more than faint yelling. He felt his eyes slip closed. He slipped into a cold darkness and that was it wasn't it? Yes, that was it. This is how he died. This, was the death of Peter Quill.


End file.
